Perle
by Yerno
Summary: Ty se rend au cimetière pour se confier à une personne qui a beaucoup compté pour lui...


**_Mot de l'auteur : _**Ceci est ma première fanfic "New York 911", donc... soyez indulgents ! ;-) Merci :) N'hésitez pas à reviewer :)

_****_

_**Perle**_

Il s'approcha à pas lents de la pierre menaçante. Il savait que, désormais, s'il faisait un pas de plus, il se trouverait à quelques mètres au-dessus d'elle. Elle qui avait représenté son principal sujet de pensées durant de longs mois. Elle qui était partie. Il s'agenouilla et déposa le petit bouquet de fleurs qu'il avait acheté sur la pierre salie par une météorologie trop peu clémente. Elle n'était plus. Un flash, une terrible image lui revint en tête. Il chassa cette affreuse pensée de son esprit et tenta de se focaliser sur la pierre tombale. Un prénom et un nom de famille s'étalaient sous ses yeux, semblant le narguer. Alex Taylor. Les yeux brillants, il passa une main sur son visage dont le froid environnant asséchait la peau.

-Je pense toujours à toi, tu sais... murmura-t-il à l'intention de la tombe.

Il se trouvait ridicule, à parler ainsi à un objet inanimé. Il se blâma d'avoir pensé une chose pareille : il ne parlait pas à un objet. Il parlait à une âme. La phrase pouvait sonner étrange aux oreilles d'une personne trop terre à terre, mais dans son esprit, elle se suffisait à elle-même. Elle suffisait à justifier son acte.

-Je... j'ai pas toujours été à la hauteur...

Il baissa les yeux, imaginant les magnifiques pupilles bleues d'Alex le fixant et le mettant mal à l'aise. Un sourire mélancolique se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Je n'ai même probablement jamais été à la hauteur. Tu m'en veux probablement toujours...

Sa gorge se noua. Une larme vint rouler sur sa joue gelée.

-J'avais honte. Mais... la vérité, c'est que j'aurais dû être fier qu'une personne telle que toi puisse s'intéresser à un être aussi minable que moi. Qu'une femme aussi formidable que toi daigne ne serait-ce que poser ses yeux sur moi.

Il avala avec difficulté puis fouilla dans la poche de son manteau pour en retirer un petit collier de perles reflétant la grisaille du ciel. Il enroula le bijou autour des tiges du bouquet de fleurs qu'il avait apporté pour Alex.

-Tu t'en souviens, je suppose ?

Il s'agissait d'un petit cadeau qu'il lui avait offert à son anniversaire, alors qu'ils sortaient encore ensemble. A leur rupture, elle avait tenu à le lui rendre, « par principe », pour « ne rien lui devoir ». Essuyant une nouvelle larme qui se décrochait de ses paupières, Ty murmura :

-Je ne sais pas si tu vois où je veux en venir. Je crois qu'il te revient. Parce que, même avec ce collier, tu ne me dois rien...

Il marqua une pause, reniflant légèrement. Il resserra le col de son manteau autour de son cou et ajouta, sa voix se brisant sous le poids de l'émotion :

-C'est moi qui te dois tout.

Il porta sa main à sa bouche, puis la posa sur le marbre froid de la tombe. Il fit son possible pour se retenir d'éclater en sanglots au beau milieu du cimetière, puis se releva et murmura :

-Je t'aime.

Jetant un dernier regard aux deux terribles mots gravés dans la pierre, il s'en alla d'un pas lent et d'une démarche penaude. Il n'était pas sûr de lui avoir tout dit. Il n'avait jamais été à la hauteur pour trouver les bons mots, ceux qui exprimeraient exactement ce qu'il ressentait. La vérité, c'était qu'il ne savait pas lui-même ce qu'il ressentait. Alex Taylor était morte depuis trois mois déjà, et il ne parvenait pas à réaliser ce qui s'était passé. Tout était allé si vite... Tout était si... surréaliste... Une fois revenu à son appartement, il se surprit à apercevoir le reflet de la jeune femme dans les vitres de l'immeuble, ses cheveux blonds reflétant les lumières de la ville. Il réprima un sourire, se disant qu'il passerait probablement pour un fou, et ce même s'il était seul dans la pièce à cet instant. La pensée qu'Alex était à l'image de ce collier qu'il venait de lui rendre lui effleura alors l'esprit. Alex Taylor était une perle. Et comme toutes les perles, elle s'était évanouie...


End file.
